Rise of the Robot Demon
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: Scooby-Doo learns that he has a past life, and he needs its help to stop all the monsters that he's faced before. This is a very sad story, and is not recommended for those that cry easily.
1. The Seance

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Transformers, or Scooby-Doo._**

_**Rise of the Robot Demon**_

The Mystery Inc. gang was in Crystal Cove, and they were investigating yet another mystery. A new psychic fortune-telling place had opened up, and there were rumors of the place being haunted. The mayor had yet told Mystery Inc. that this was still a protected haunting for tourism (Fred shouted at the Mayor "Shut Up!" because he was still mad for keeping his real parents a secret from Fred) so the gang decided to investigate.

The Psychic there was named Baba Meher, and she opened up the door before Mystery Inc. knocked. "Good evening, Mystery Inc. I have foreseen your arrival, and you wish to solve the mystery of the resident poltergeist here, is it not?" said Baba Meher. "Yes, we're here to solve the mystery" said Velma. "So you are. Before you can solve the mystery, you must know that the poltergeist has only appeared during seances or whenever a paying customer wishes to talk to the spirit realm or wants to have a look into their past lives" said Baba. "This is a new one. Usually, the ghost appears before a paid séance, not after one" said Fred. "Like zoinks, does this mean that Scoob and I don't have to be the bait for once?" asked Shaggy. "No, this means that if you want to solve the mystery, you're going to have to ask for one of my services" said Baba as she pointed to the sign. The sign read:

Baba Meher's Psychic Services

_Séance: $20.00 per visit ($100 for a full table)_

_Fortune-Telling: $10.00 per person_

_Talking to the Spirit Realm: $40.00_

_Past-Lives told: $30.00 an hour_

_Love Potions: $5.00 per bottle_

_Lucky Amulets: $10.00 per item_

All Psychic Services for Animals are $25.00 per hour

Fred groaned then said "We have to pay for a service to see this ghost?" Daphne was looking at the sign, then said "I'll take the Past-Lives told service. I've had my fortunes told before, and we've been to plenty of séances before, so I would like to see what I was in a past life." "Very well, follow me" said Baba as she led them deeper within the shop. Daphne sat at a table while Baba held her hand and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I see that you were a spinner dolphin in a past life. You were spinning around, care-free and happy. Going deeper into more past lives…I see that you were a bird…a flamingo to be exact" said Baba. While she told Daphne of her past lives, the rest of Mystery Inc. looked around for any suspicious activity. Twenty minutes went by, and nothing happened. "I'm sorry, but it appears that the poltergeist has not appeared" said Baba. Daphne folded her arms and said "I've paid for the full hour, and you say that I'm out of past lives? We've been here for only twenty-five minutes." "If you want, I can do another past life examination on another member, no extra charge" said Baba. She looked at the other members of Mystery Inc. and said "Do any of you want to be next?" "I don't believe in these things" said Velma. Baba looked at her and said "I wouldn't say that if I were you, child." "I'm like curious if like it's not too scary" said Shaggy. "Then come here, child. There's nothing scary about learning with what you were in a past life" said Baba as Shaggy approached the table and had his past lives told.

"I see…a brown creature spinning around and devouring everything…yes, you were a Tasmanian Devil in the past life. Going back further…I see that you were a Tiger Shark, who also ate everything that he could find. Even going back further still…I see that you were a whale…" said Baba as she continued with the past lives. Fred and Velma tried looking around, but they still couldn't find anything. Shaggy's past lives ended, and there was still five minutes left. "If you want, I could tell the dog's past lives" said Baba. "Rog, rhere?" said Scooby-Doo. "Like Scoob, it's quite alright. I found out that I was like a lot of hungry animals and Robert E. Lee in my past lives. It'll be fun, Scoob. Who knows; maybe you could be like be one of the Lassies from a past life" said Shaggy. Scooby approached the table, and Baba placed her hands on either side of Scooby's head.

"Going deeper and deeper…your past life was only one before this one…it took a long time for your first life to be born into this body" said Baba as she focused her psychic energy on Scooby. "Wait…you were two entities, but both of them were the same being, but born in different dimensions. I see red eyes…blood-red eyes staring out at me. The first life, you were evil, but also silly. You wanted to destroy and had mad plans to destroy the universe, but you were reborn into something larger and psychotic. The next life after that, you were more evil. You destroyed your old planet by war, and you tried to destroy everything that got in your path. I see you leading a vast army of warriors wherever you went…you were a leader. For whom you were, I see sharp metallic spikes on a steel body. Your hands are sharp metal claws, and you had a large gun strapped to your arm. Your mouth had long sharp teeth, and a large metallic helmet protected your head. This entity is not dead, but rather sleeping deep within your unconsciousness…he is the shadow that haunts your worst nightmares. This entity is cursed to live in your body for the crimes that he did in his past life as a coward and a lowly yet kind creature for the rest of eternity. Yet, this entity can awaken to preserve his body to prevent his essence from being lost to the universe. This entity is…" said Baba before she recoiled screaming. She fell off her chair with a look of fright on her face as she stared wide-eyed at nothing.

The gang rushed over to her, as Fred said "Baba Meher! Baba Meher! Are you ok?" It took a few minutes for Baba to snap out of her shock, but she got up and pointed to Scooby and said "I saw that entity claw at me deep within your dog's mind. He is still sleeping, but I think that I woke him up slightly when probing your dog's mind. That entity must never wake up under any circumstances, or…" before she fell silent. "Or what?" asked Daphne. "Or…he will destroy this world" said Baba. Velma was silent the whole time before she shouted "Are any of you believing this? There is no such thing as past lives! And how can something so evil live within Scooby? He happens to be the biggest coward that I know of, and what do you mean if this entity were to awaken, he would destroy the world?" "Humph, you raid rat rish rus rupposed ro re run, Shraggy. Ri riddn't rike rit" said Scooby as he got up and walked out the door. "Like Scooby, wait!" called out Shaggy as he ran after Scooby, but he tripped over the rug, and a spectral-like shape appeared.

"Some mystery" said Fred as he inspected the rug and flipped it over. Sure enough, the rug had some wires attached to certain parts of it. The gang investigated to where the wires were connected to, and they led to projectors hidden throughout the shop. "So, whenever certain customers sat at specific places at the table, they'd step on certain patches of the rug that had these pressure points with the wires attached to them. The pressure points would then activate the projectors, enabling all these slides with the ghosts on them to materialize anywhere within the room" said Velma. She then looked at Baba and said "Of course, only the paying customers were haunted because they had to pay a required fee while you gave out phony fortunes and made-up past-lives." "I can assure you, child, that my poltergeists were fake, but my psychic abilities were real" said Baba. "But, like why, man?" asked Shaggy. "Because, with all the Internet psychics doing people's fortune-telling, the Ouija boards, and amateur seances, the only way to attract customers was with ghost projections" said Baba.

Later, in the Mystery Machine, Fred drove off with the gang down Crystal Cove as they listened to the radio. _"This just in: There was a major breakout at the Crystal State Prison. Hundreds of inmates have broken out, and are all roaming the countryside. All citizens are alerted to be on constant alert as most of these inmates were once dressed up in Halloween costumes to commit crimes. Doors and windows must be locked at all times, and all beds and closets must be checked for monsters. Details at two…"_ said the announcer before the music returned. "Crystal Sate Prison? Isn't that where most of the villains that we unmasked were locked up?" said Fred. "Yes it was, Fred" said Velma "Looks like that we may have to be on constant guard if they're coming after us." "Cool! This is my chance to set up as many traps as possible!" said Fred as a huge smile appeared on his face. Scooby, on the other hand, didn't hear the news. He was still mad at what the psychic told him, and how a monster was living inside his head. He had never been so insulted before in his entire life, except for when Shaggy dated Velma without telling him.

Deep within Scooby's head, the entity rolled around in his sleep. Since Baba probed deep within Scooby's mind, she disturbed the monster's sleep. Now, the monster was waking up. He yawned, and looked around. Darkness was all around him, so he decided to go back to sleep. He rolled around a bit, then got up. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to have a look around. It walked around Scooby's unconscious a bit, before deciding to look into the subconscious part of his mind. He shape-shifted into a unknown jet-like shape before flying into the subconscious part and began probing into Scooby's memories.

His first memory that he probed was when Scooby was with his parents. The creature looked puzzled as he dipped his claws within the memory, and feelings flooded his body. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling deep within his metallic structure. He saw Scooby's parents, and looked even more puzzled. _"Is this what it is like to have a creator and a sire?"_ he thought as he watched the memory. He heard the parents call their son "Scooby-Doo" and he sat down as he tried to remember his own name. It felt as if his name was in there, but just out of reach. _"Just who am I?"_ wondered the creature, but no answer came. He shrugged, and then watched the next memory.

Hours passed, and Scooby's childhood ended, and he saw Scooby-Doo meet his friend Shaggy. He watched Scooby-Doo and Shaggy have fun together as they played together and grew up together. He even watched the two watch tons of monster movies, eat lots of food, and solve many mysteries together. He also saw Velma, Daphne, and Fred within the memories. The entity yawned, and felt tired all of a sudden. He then shape-shifted to his jet-like form again, and flew back down to the unconscious part of Scooby's mind to sleep. Before settling down to sleep, he thought _"I'll see the rest of those memories the next time I wake up"_ as he yawned.


	2. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Transformers or Scooby-Doo._

Scooby-Doo woke up the next day, and walked down the stairs to find Shaggy eating pancakes. "Like, Scoob, do you want to see who can out-eat each other?" asked Shaggy. "You're ron, Shraggy" said Scooby as the two began eating up as many pancakes as they could. After eating their fifty-six helpings of pancakes, the two walked out and saw Fred waiting in the Mystery Machine for them. "Hurry, Shaggy and Scooby! We've got another mystery to solve" said Fred. "Like again, Fred? Didn't we just solve one yesterday?" said Shaggy. "We did, but we didn't get to test out one of my trap ideas" said Fred. Shaggy looked down at Scooby and said "Like, Scoob, are you ready to solve another mystery?" "Ruh-ruh" said Scooby as he shook his head. "Like me neither, but are we even given a choice?" said Shaggy as they both got in the Mystery Machine.

When they got to the museum, they found police cars and cops all over the place. "How many times have I told you kids, stay out of police business?" said Sheriff Bronson Stone. "You have to ask Velma that question, she's the one keeping track" said Freddy as he walked past the Sheriff and into the museum. The museum was one filled with many rare artifacts, but most importantly, there was a recent exhibit with medieval torture devices. When they got to that wing, everything was all cleared out. "Wow, everything's gone" said Daphne as she looked around. "Not only that, whoever did this has stolen all of the costumes in our museum as well" said Velma's mother as she came on the scene. "Mom? What are you doing here?" asked Velma. "Oh, just looking for some ideas for our next exhibit. But, when I unlocked our haunted museum, all of the costumes were missing. All that whoever did this left behind this note" said Velma's mom as she handed the note to Mystery Inc.

The gang looked at the note, and they say of what it read:

_Dear Mystery Inc.;_

_We've escaped, and we're after you. Meet us in three days at Crystal Cove peak. Come alone, and don't bring the police. We're watching you._

_Signed,_

_Everyone that you've unmasked._

Mystery Inc. was speechless as they read the note. _Everyone that they'd unmasked?_ "Uh, Velma, just how many villains did we unmask?" asked Daphne. "It should be in the hundreds by now" said Velma. "Like, zoinks, this has got to be like the worst nightmare ever" said Shaggy as he shivered. Scooby was in his arms, with his paws wrapped around Shaggy's neck.

All of this shivering was waking up the entity deep within Scooby's mind, so he got up and flew up to the upper subconscious part of Scooby. He heard "Let's split up gang. They must have left behind some clues." _"What's a clue?"_ wondered the entity as he climbed up to the conscious part of Scooby's mind. He watched Shaggy from Scooby's mind as the two walked around the museum. "Like, Scoob, do you think that we'll find anything?" asked Shaggy. "Ri rope rot" said Scooby as he began sniffing around. The entity shook his head, then went down to the subconscious part of Scooby and began looking deeper within his memories. He watched Scooby and his human friends solve lots of mysteries as he probed his memories, and felt feelings of fear, courage, joy, friendship, and many other feelings that he was unfamiliar with. The entity even felt one of his own feelings that didn't have a name, so he stopped watching the memories, and tried to explain his own feeling. It took the entity a full hour to identify what this unknown feeling was: loneliness. _"Am I really alone? Was I alone when the war started on…"_ thought the entity, but couldn't remember where he came from. He knew that he came from a planet that wasn't Earth, but he couldn't remember where. He heard somebody say "I found a clue!" and the entity looked up. It decided to investigate what was going on, so he shape-shifted back to his jet-like form and watch what was going on outside of Scooby's mind.

"I found a clue, gang" said Freddy as he held up a feather. "Professor Pericles!" announced the gang. "Looks like that he's been the one to break everybody out of prison" said Velma. "Look gang, another clue!" said Daphne as she found some puddles of salt water on the floor. "Like zoinks, what came by here?" said Shaggy in a nervous voice. "I don't know, but let's follow them" said Fred as the gang followed the puddles. The puddles led outside, and the gang managed to follow the puddles until it led them to Crystal Cove. "Like wow, it seems as if whoever made these puddles like came out of the ocean" said Shaggy. "Or, whoever went back in" said Velma as she inspected a second set of puddles, but they were smaller than the first. "Whoever made these puddles came out of the ocean, and then went back in" said Velma.

"There must be clues to what came out of the sea, gang. Let's look for clues" said Freddy as the gang searched different parts of the beach for clues. They were looking around the beach when Shaggy and Scooby found some little plums. "Look Scoob! Looks like somebody forgot to eat these little plums. Well, better not let them go to waste" said Shaggy when Velma said "Wait Shaggy! Don't eat that clue!" "Like huh?" said Shaggy. Velma approached him and said "Those are Beach Plums. They're not native to Crystal Cove. Whoever brought these here must have come here from the North American states on the Atlantic coasts' beaches." "Beach Plums?" said Shaggy. Velma picked up a few, and put them away for further testing. She wanted to try to analyze them from which states that they came from.

The rest of the gang didn't find anything, except for the puddles. "Let's call it a night, and we'll resume this case tomorrow" said Freddy as the rest of the gang agreed with him. They all headed home, and Scooby was in his room getting ready for bed. He fell asleep on his bed, and began to dream.

_Scooby was dreaming that he was in outer space, and he was on some sort of gigantic spaceship. He walked around until he heard some metallic footsteps. He hid in the shadows of one of the steel beams as he saw to gigantic robots pass by him. His teeth chattered like a pair of maracas, when one of the robots turned to his friend and said "Do you hear that?" "Yeah, it sounds like a part of the Nemesis is acting up" said the other._

_The robots looked around, and one of them spotted Scooby. "Looks like one of those disgusting organic creatures has boarded the ship again" said one robot. "Let's squash it" said the other as Scooby yelped, then ran as fast as he could. The two robots were chasing after Scooby, until the dog ran into a room. Both robots stopped short, and then both of them looked at each other. "Do you want to go in first?" asked one. "I'm not going in there" said the other._

_Scooby was panting hard, until he heard a deep growl, then felt the floor shake. He looked up to find two bright red eyes glowing in the darkness, before the owner of them stepped out. The monster had a large metallic body, with very sharp teeth, long claws, and very pointy battle armor. He roared in anger, as Scooby screamed._

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA A!" screamed Scooby as he woke up from his nightmare. He placed a paw over his heart as he thought about his nightmare. Scooby wasn't the only one who had that dream as the entity had the same dream as well, but he was the monster looking down at the dog. _"What a weird dream"_ thought the entity as he heard Shaggy coming up the stairs and asked "Like Scoob, what happened?" "Rah ronster rhas rin rhi reams, Shraggy! Rhit rhad rig reeth, rand rhas rheally rhig!" exclaimed Scooby as fast as he could. _"Weird, I could actually understand him"_ thought the entity as Shaggy said "Well, like a big breakfast could cure your bad dreams. Like, want to see who could eat the most?" "Rhour rhon" said Scooby as he followed Shaggy down the stairs.

For breakfast today, the both of them were seeing how much bacon, waffles, and toast they could eat. The entity inside Scooby's head thought _"Those two must have the most disgusting eating habits that I have ever seen."_ This caused the entity to think on what he used to eat, but he couldn't remember.

Some time after breakfast, the two were with the Mystery Machine as Velma told the gang on what she learned about the mysterious Beach Plums. "I did an analysis of them and as it turns out, those Beach Plums came from an area known as Plum Island" she said. "Like, can we eat them?" asked Shaggy. She turned to both Shaggy and Scooby and said "Actually, it's a good thing that the two of you didn't eat them. Those plums were covered in many unknown diseases. If the two of you ate them, the both of you would have died." Shaggy and Scooby then gulped, as the Mystery Machine pulled up to the Crystal State Prison to start their investigation on how all of the criminals escaped.

The gang entered inside, and they saw a massive amount of destruction done to the place. "Like wow, what happened man?" said Shaggy. One of the guards came up to him and said "You won't believe this, but a jet came by and crashed into the wall there. And…something came out of it and tossed these little vials at the guards" he said. "May we talk with them?" asked Daphne. "I'm afraid that's impossible" said the guard. "How so?" asked Fred. "Well…" said the guard before a number of medics passed by them with stretches that had body bags. "That's why" said the guard. The gang looked horrified as they realized that this case had gotten a lot scarier than previous cases.

The gang began to search the prison (they had to wear bio-hazard suits) for clues. Shaggy and Scooby took to exploring the cells of the prison, Velma went to investigate the hole in the wall, and Freddy and Daphne went to investigate the grounds outside the prison.

"Like Scoob, how come we never get to investigate the kitchen of any spooky place that we've ever visited?" said Shaggy. "Rhi ron't row, reither" said Scooby. They checked the cells, but they couldn't find anything that would qualify as a clue…except for the keyholes on the prison bars. "Like Scoob, take a look here" said Shaggy as he looked at a keyhole. Scooby looked closer at it, and sure enough, it was broken. Whatever had broken it must have been very strong, or had a master key to open it. Shaggy and Scooby continued to investigate the other cells, until they got to the very last one. In the last one, there was a weird-looking key in the keyhole. Shaggy removed it, and took a good look at it. It looked like a very old key from the 1700's, with some tiny computerized equipment attached to the key. "Like, it looks like that we've found out how all of these cells were opened" said Shaggy. "Rhea" said Scooby. "Come on, let's go find the gang" said Shaggy as he headed for the main floor of the prison.

Velma was having her own adventures investigating the hole. She had found parts of the jet (they were made by Lockheed,) more beach plums, and some vials scattered about the site. She had also found part of a stilt that was broken found among the wreckage. These clues were weird, but they were collected nonetheless. Velma had to do lots of investigating to find out how all of these clues would fit together.

Outside the prison, on the grounds, both Freddy and Daphne were searching for clues. So far, they found nothing that would resemble a clue. Little that they knew, they were being watched.

Within the trees, a figure wearing a cloak was watching both Daphne and Freddy search the prison grounds. With his beady eyes, he watched them search the grounds. "So, Mystery Inc., I have finally have met you. Don't think that you'll win this one; because you'll face your end" the figure croaked, before he vanished into the shadows of the trees.

_Author's Note: Can you guess the cloaked figure? I based him off of a famous cryptid swimming around Long Island (I live there, but not in the locations where he was spotted.)_


	3. The Demon Within

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Transformers or Scooby-Doo._

Later, the gang regrouped and Freddy asked "So, did any of you have any luck finding any clues?" "Yeah, like Scoob and I found this weird key" said Shaggy as he presented the key. "If you think that's weird, you should see all the clues that I've got" said Velma as she took out a piece of metal that had the Lockheed symbol on it, beach plums, little vials, and a broken piece of a stilt. "None of this makes any sense" said Freddy "How do all of these clues fit together?" "I don't know either, but it looks as I need to have all of these pieces analyzed" said Velma.

The gang then headed back to the Mystery Machine, but a piece of paper was beneath one of the windshield wipers. "It' better not be a parking ticket" groaned Fred as he went to get the paper, but he read it, then turned to the gang and said "Looks like that we now have a new suspect in this mystery." The gang looked confused, and then they went to Freddy and read the note:

_Dear Mystery Inc.:_

_I have heard a lot about you from my dear friend, Professor Pericles. I warn you that this will be your last case. I hope that we all meet face to face before your time is up._

_Signed,_

_M.M._

"Who's M.M.?" asked Daphne. "I don't know, but whoever M.M. is, this suspect has terrible handwriting" said Freddy as he looked at the note.

Later, the gang went to the Malt Shop to eat and drink something while they tried to figure out the mystery. "First the plums at the beach, then all of those clues at the prison. What's the connection?" said Freddy. "I don't know, but I have to have all of those clues analyzed at the High School's lab before I can give you an answer" said Velma. Shaggy and Scooby, on the other hand, were busy eating a lot of ice cream.

After the Malt Shop, the gang left to find another piece of paper beneath the windshield wipers. "Is it another clue?" asked Daphne as Freddy approached, and read the note. "Yeah, it is. It says that we have to go to the Renaissance Fair grounds. We'll find our next clue there" he said. So, the gang boarded the Mystery Machine, and they drove off to the old fair grounds. They found the place in ruins, with trees rotting and the grass dying. "Like, what happened?" asked Shaggy. "I don't know, but it looks as if we have to find out" said Freddy as they split up again to investigate the grounds.

Above them, on the wooden walkway, the cloaked figure from the jail was watching them. "Come on, a little closer" he croaked as he was eating a beach plum. "Ah, so I see that you're here" said Professor Pericles. The cloaked figure turned his head and said "Long time no see, Pericles." "So, how was your time on Plum Island?" asked the bird. The cloaked figure growled, and then croaked "It was horrible. Those scientists tested and experimented with my body as if I was some sort of alien. Many of my siblings have died as they tried to escape that accursed place." "How long, my friend?" asked Pericles. The figure coughed, and then said "I only have a few more weeks left; then I'm done for. You won't believe the horrible diseases that those scientists injected me with. It was a horror beyond reality." A sudden scream caught their attention, and they saw Daphne and Freddy falling into a hole in the ground.

"I always love those humans doing stupid things" laughed the cloaked figure. Professor Pericles turned his head and looked at his friend and said "Really, a hole in the ground? Is that all that you've got?" "Heh, but not just any hole. I placed a few of my vials in the dirt surrounding the hole. They'll be coming out of that hole, but with a disease" croaked the cloaked figure.

Velma was busy investigating another part of the fairgrounds, when she encountered more broken vials. "Hmm…it seems as if our suspect likes to use these vials. Whoever has these vials must work in the disease laboratories of Plum Island" said Velma. She heard some screaming, so she turned around and ran to find out where the screaming was coming from. She found both Freddy and Daphne in a hole in the ground, and their skin was covered in purple bumps. Their hair was also beginning to fall out. Velma looked around, and she found a large, long stick. "Grab hold!" called out Velma as she lowered the stick into the hole. Daphne grabbed hold, but Velma couldn't pull them out. "Wait here while I get Shaggy and Scooby" called out Velma as she turned around to find Shaggy and Scooby.

Both Shaggy and Scooby were investigating the walkways in the trees. They walked around without as much as a single clue. "Like Scoob, I'm beginning to think that this part of the mystery is nothing but a wild goose chase" said Shaggy. "Reah" said Scooby. Suddenly, they heard Velma calling out their names, so Shaggy called out "Like Velma, we're here!" "Shaggy!" she said as she ran up to them "Both Daphne and Freddy have fallen into this large hole, and we have to get them out!" "Come on, Scoob. Looks like that it's up to us to get them out" said Shaggy to Scooby, before the three ran to the location where both Freddy and Daphne were.

When they got there, they found both Daphne and Freddy covered in many purple blisters, but they were bald this time. "Like, how did you capture these monsters?" asked Shaggy. "Those aren't monsters, Shaggy. They're Daphne and Freddy" said Velma. "Like, what happened to them?" asked Shaggy as Scooby said "Reah, rhat rhappened?" "I don't know, but they both need to get to a hospital. Help me pull them out with this branch" said Velma as both Shaggy and Scooby grabbed one end, and lowered it into the pit. Daphne grabbed the branch first, and after they pulled her out, they pulled out Freddy.

After getting the two out of the pit, Velma drove the two to the hospital, with Shaggy and Scooby riding in front (the other two had to ride in the back.) Within the tree tops, both Professor Pericles and the cloaked figure watched them leave, and then Professor Pericles said "With those two out of the picture, that leaves Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. How are we to deal with them?" "Just leave that to me, Pericles. I'll make sure that something happens to Velma, so we only have to deal with Shaggy and the dog" laughed the cloaked figure, before he began a coughing fit.

"Aw, come on. I want to go to Crystal Cove peak and set up my greatest trap ever" said Freddy in the hospital bed. "No excuses, Freddy. What both you and Daphne have is very contagious, and the both of you need to be in the hospital for the next two months" said Velma. In the next bed, the both of them could hear Daphne screaming on how she was bald, and how messed up her skin complexion was.

Elsewhere in the hospital, both Shaggy and Scooby were in the cafeteria, eating a lot of the food. "Like Scoob, this hospital food ain't half bad" said Shaggy between mouthfuls. "Rhea" said Scooby as he continued to eat. Deep within the subconscious part of Scooby's mind, the entity was finishing looking up Scooby's memories, before he set in for a long sleep. _"Hopefully, I won't have to wake up for a long time"_ he thought as he headed back for the unconscious part of Scooby's mind. How very wrong he was.

Much later that night, Shaggy and Scooby were at their home while Velma was doing some research at the library of Darrow College. She was looking up Plum Island and its history, and she happened to find a newspaper article relating to the Montauk Monster sightings on Long Island. She read on how the bodies were claimed by a mysterious person and took them and buried them in the woods, but never revealed was the identity of the man, nor the location of the bodies. "Jinkies" said Velma, before she heard a repeated clunking sound echoing within the library. "Jinkies, what was that?" said Velma. She left the microfilm projector, and went to explore the library. She never found who made those clunking sounds, but she heard a _thump_ behind her and turned around.

"Jinkies, who are you?" she asked. The figure croaked and laughed at her, and said "I'm surprised that you haven't figured out yet, Velma. I warned you that this would be your last case." He then reached into his cloak, and threw a vial at Velma, but she ran as the figure ran after her. How the cloaked figure ran was really laughable; he ran like a tall guy that had two sprained ankles while tripping over a bunch of branches. Velma managed to escape the library and headed for her car, where she then drove off towards her home. The cloaked figure paused as he tried to catch his breath, then said to himself "It doesn't matter…I left a rather nasty surprise in her car" before breaking out in crazed laughter.

While Velma was driving home, she began coughing and felt dizzy. "Huh?" she said as she coughed hard. Her skin began to swell as black lesions began to appear on her skin. Panicking, she drove immediately to the hospital and checked herself in.

Later that night, the hospital called up Velma's parents. "Hello?" said Velma's father into the telephone. _"Hello, , this is Crystal Cove Emergency on the line. Your daughter has just checked herself in, and she has anthrax"_ said the voice over the phone. "Wait, what?" said Mr. Dinkley. _"You heard us. Your daughter has anthrax, and we did an investigation, and her car is infected with anthrax spores. We had to burn the car to avoid further contamination and avoid an outbreak. Your daughter is in quarantine at the moment, but it'll be three weeks before we can release her. It appears that her strain of anthrax is a military-styled bio-weapon"_ said the voice on the line. For once in his life, Mr. Dinkley felt afraid for whatever was causing this destruction to Crystal Cove.

Both Shaggy and Scooby were informed at what happened to Velma, and they both felt afraid. "Like Scoob, who could do this?" said Shaggy. "Rhi ron't rhow, rhut rhi ron't rike rhit" said Scooby. Tonight was the last night before the inevitable meeting at Crystal Cove peak.

While they were sleeping, a few shadowy figures were sneaking up to Scooby and Shaggy's house. "So, my friends, do you remember the plan?" asked Professor Pericles. "Yes, we hypnotize them into a deep sleep, and we take them to Crystal Cove peak. We ask them where the Planispheric Disks are, and if the human doesn't comply, we toss the dog off the cliff" said a clown. Professor Pericles looked at him and said "You're correct, but we hypnotize them only if they wake up first." He then looked at a faceless zombie, an ape with a jaguar head, and an old miner and said "You three; sneak up there and take our two friends. The Ghost Clown and I will be waiting down here."

Jaguaro, the No-Face Zombie, and the Miner Forty-Niner all snuck up to Shaggy's and Scooby's window, as the animal beast opened it up with one claw. The No-Face Zombie and the Miner Forty-Niner had lengths of rope, and they tied up Shaggy and Scooby pretty tight. The two sleepers were in a very deep sleep, so the three monsters had no trouble taking down the two cowards from the window. The three of them made it back to Professor Pericles without a problem, and the five of them walked off into the night.

"Yawn" said Shaggy as he woke up the next day. "Like Scoob, can you please pull down the shades" yawned Shaggy as Scooby moaned. "Ah, but Shaggy, you're not at home" said Professor Pericles as the two cowards woke up immediately. They saw themselves surrounded by Jaguaro, the No-Face Zombie, the Miner Forty-Niner, the Creeper, and Que Horrifico, along with Professor Pericles. "YAHHHAAAHHH!" screamed Shaggy and Scooby at the same time. "Now, I'm sure that you have lots of questions, but some of them will be answered in time" said Professor Pericles "But what we want are the Planispheric Disks." "Like, we-we don't ha-have them, r-ri-right, S-s-scoob?" said Shaggy as he shook. "R-rhe-reah" chattered Scooby. "Ah, but you do, but the thing is, we don't know where they are" said Professor Pericles.

All of the shaking that Scooby was doing woke up the entity within his unconscious. _Now what_ thought the entity as he transformed and flew up to Scooby's conscious. He managed to hear Professor Pericles say "If you don't tell us where the Planispheric Disks are, Shaggy, Scooby will have to suffer the consequences." The entity recognized Professor Pericles and the other monsters when it watched Scooby's memories earlier, but he knew that he could do nothing…for now.

"Like, like I'll tell you" said Shaggy after giving in "The Planispheric Disks are in our refrigerator, right by the ice cream cake and the salami." "Ah, I knew that you would give in" said Professor Pericles. He then turned to the other monsters and said "Jaguaro, you may do whatever you wish to Scooby. The rest of you, take Shaggy and come to Creepy Spooky Terror Land. We'll get the rest of the gang later" before the others left. Jaguaro then picked up Scooby and roared, before tossing the dog off the cliff!

The entity within Scooby's head felt a hard _THUMP_ and a loud _SPLAT_, then saw Scooby within the conscious part of the brain with him. He approached Scooby from the shadows. He had a proposition to make.

Scooby was in intense pain as he felt his world fading. He saw a large creature coming out from the shadows with blood-red eyes, sharp spikes on his body, and was massive in appearance. _"Scooby-Doo"_ the entity said _"I was asleep within your unconscious until I was awakened three nights ago, and during that time, I explored your mind to learn about you. I have learned that you trust your friends very much, and would do anything to protect them, even if that means facing your fears. I also saw all the monsters that you've defeated over the years, and I saw some of them coming back to get you today. I know that your body is dying, and if you die, my essence will be lost for all eternity. I grant you this power: merge with my conscious and I will protect your friend Shaggy."_

Scooby-Doo was frightened at the massive creature, and then he spoke "Rhut, rhat rill rappen rho re?" The entity looked sad and said _"Your memories will join mine, enabling a complete memory for me. I'm afraid in the process, you will die, but your life force will join mine as one being. You will be able to live on in my body, but only as memories. In the process, I'm afraid that you can never see your friends again, but I will be able to protect your town and your friends."_ Scooby though hard at his choices: Die, or exist only as memories. He would be able to save the town and his friends, but he would never be able to see them again.

The entity looked down at the dog, before Scooby looked up crying and said "Rhi'll ro rit." The entity looked down and smiled sadly and said _"I promise that this'll be painless."_ Scooby then floated up, and merged with the entity's head; dissolving into white sparkles as he passed through.

Scooby's body then began moving, as his eye opened up to reveal a blood-red glowing eye burning in vengeance and hate. There was a loud metallic shifting sound, before a metallic roar echoed across the sky.

(Author's note: You have to play "Roar" from Cloverfield during this part!)

Shaggy was chained up over a vat of tar as he was surrounded by monsters. There was maniacal laughter, roaring, cackling, groaning, and other haunting sounds that echoed around the human. Professor Pericles was there as well, with all of the Planispheric disks in his possession. The mysterious cloaked figure was there as well, holding an ancient book of some sort. "Looks like that we've done it" croaked the hooded figure as he held the text. "Yes, but who knew that the Salem Book of Shadows would have actually worked on making all of the monsters that they've ever faced come to life?" said Professor Pericles. The hooded figure laughed, then croaked "You'll be amazed at all the ancient books that they have in the New York Public Library. Many of them go back centuries."

In the far off distance from Creepy Spooky Terror Land, the engines of a spacecraft were flying in at full speed. A few dragons and Shagzilla were patrolling around the palace where the monsters were gathered, before they saw it. A few blasts from the spacecraft were shot, and the dragons retaliated by shooting fire back at it. The spacecraft transformed into a gigantic robot with spiked armor as he landed on Shagzilla's head, before he extended a blade from his arm.

Inside the palace, all of the monsters heard screaming coming from outside, then they all rushed out. When they all got out, the sight horrified them. The dragons and Shagzilla were dead, and there was a robotic monster fighting the Ghost Truck. The Ghost Truck tried to run over the robot, but he extended his blade again and sliced the truck in half. Turning his head slowly, all of the monsters saw pure evil in the red eyes of the robot. He roared in anger, then retracted his blade and aimed his gun at the other monsters.

Inside the building, Shaggy heard lots of screaming, before a purple blast shot through the room. A few monsters were running away from something, but the wall broke as the robot forced his way into the building. A few monsters that were up on the ceiling and floors of the palace jumped down and tried to attack the monster, but he just laughed before he grabbed them and crushed their little bodies. He then looked in Shaggy's direction, and walked towards him. Reaching up with one claw, he yanked on the chain holding Shaggy to the ceiling, making it snap, and held the human close to him. "Shaggy, are you ok?" asked the robot. Shaggy trembled, then asked "Like, like h-how d-do you k-know m-my n-name?" The robot smiled sadly, then said "Hang on" before he transformed with Shaggy inside of him.

Blasting his way through the palace, the robot flew out, before he began vaporizing the last of the monsters. Professor Pericles and the cloaked figure tried to run away, but the robot transformed and landed in front of them. He growled at them, and said "I've had it with you two." A large robotic hand reached out for the bird and tiny cloaked figure. Their screams could be heard for miles.

_Author's note: Can you guess the entity from Scooby's head? Before you read the next chapter, here's a hint: The same voice actor who does Scooby also does the voice of this Transformer (I was shocked to learn that he did this particular Decepticon's voice…pretty much on how Peter Cullen does Eeyore's voice and Optimus' voice._


	4. Pet No Longer

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Scooby-Doo or Transformers._

The next day, Sheriff Bronson Stone woke up from sleeping on his desk. He was reading more about the escaped fugitives, when he groaned "I'll bet that those kids are going to catch all of them." He opened the door leading to the outside, and saw Professor Pericles and a cloaked figure chained together. "Well, look at what the dog dragged in. You, Professor Pericles, have been on the wanted list for months. And you…uh, I have no idea who you are" said Sheriff Stone to the parrot and the cloaked figure. "I am the Montauk Monster" the other croaked. "Yeah right" said Sheriff Stone as he removed the hood from the figure. It was then and there that he saw what perhaps was the ugliest monster in existence! He pulled the hood quickly over the Montauk Monster and said "You know…you look a lot better with this on."

Over the next few hours, Sheriff Stone was answering calls from people about seeing a gigantic robot walking through town, and that Creepy Spooky Terror Land was destroyed. He hung up the phone and looked at Professor Pericles and the Montauk Monster and said "Boy, when those kids meddle, they meddle big time." "Yeah, and we would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for that gigantic robot" said Professor Pericles.

Shaggy groaned as he woke up on the beach to see the sunset, and he also saw the gigantic robot staring at the sun setting on the ocean horizon. "You're awake" said the robot. "Like, like who are you?" asked Shaggy. The robot turned and knelt down so Shaggy could get a closer look at him. He saw a pair of sad red eyes staring down at him, and something around its neck. It was a blue collar, with a diamond-shaped identification tag that read "SD" on it. He looked up back into the robot's eyes and said "Scooby?" The robot nodded, then got up and watched the sunset again. "Or, at least I was. (sigh) My real name is Megatron. I was trapped in Scooby's body for many years as a punishment for what I've done in my past life. Upon Scooby's death, I am now back in my own body. I still possess his memories, but I can't be your pet any longer, Shaggy. I am sorry, but I have no choice but to leave this planet and try to find my way home among the stars" said Megatron as he watched the stars come out one by one as the sky got darker.

Shaggy got up, and walked over to Megatron and placed a hand on his leg. Megatron looked down and saw Shaggy looking up at the stars as well. "Is it alright if I still call you Scooby?" asked Shaggy. "Of course" said Megatron. Suddenly, Shaggy's stomach growled as Megatron laughed a bit, and then said "How about we go find some Scooby Snacks? I haven't had one in a few days." Shaggy then looked up at Megatron and said "Scoob, old buddy old pal, you always have the best ideas." Megatron then picked up Shaggy, and then walked off the beach to find some Scooby Snacks.

Very early the next morning, both Shaggy and Megatron arrived back at their house. Megatron had eaten an entire truckload of Scooby Snacks, and the two of them raided a few pizza places on the way home. Now, back at their house, Megatron placed Shaggy down on the ground as he began removing his stuff from his room. Shaggy had to walk in the house and climb up several flights of stairs to reach his room, and saw that all of Scooby's stuff was now removed. "Like Scoob, what were you doing?" asked Shaggy as he scratched his head. Megatron looked at Shaggy and said "Oh, I just wanted to take my stuff along with me while I head back home. Besides, I still remember when your parents placed me on that farm. When I got back, I had to take all of my stuff out of the garbage. I didn't want that to happen again."

Elsewhere in the house, Shaggy's parents were waking up. They turned on the TV, and they saw the news report of Creepy Spooky Terror Land being destroyed by a gigantic robot, and that same robot eating a truckload of Scooby Snacks. "Speaking of huge appetites, let me see if both Shaggy and Scooby are back from their night out with their friends" said Shaggy's father as he got up and walked over to Shaggy's room. Before he opened the door, he heard some loud engine noises, and then broke down the door to see Shaggy leaning out the window, looking at something. "Shaggy, what's going on?" asked his father. "Oh, just saying goodbye to a dear friend" sniffed Shaggy (he had been crying a lot.) The father approached his son, and then leaned out of the window to see a purple object getting smaller in the sky. "What was that?" he asked. Shaggy remained silent, before he turned away and headed downstairs to look for something to eat.

Shaggy's father then looked around the room, and he saw all of Scooby's stuff missing. "Now, what is going on?" he asked himself.

High above the skies of Earth, Megatron was flying into space, thinking of Shaggy. He knew that he was going to miss him dearly, but there was no way that he could stay on Earth. Countless miles, which turned into longer units to measure space, passed by Megatron as he flew deeper and deeper into the void of space. A strange pull tugged on Megatron that got stronger and stronger by the passing second, until he saw what was causing the pull. There was a small black hole pulling on him into it. Megatron tried to fly faster to escape, but he got sucked into it.

The first thing that he felt was extreme pain as he got sucked in, but then he saw all the stars whizzing by him as he fell into the black hole. A voice spoke to him _"You have escaped the body that I imprisoned you in for now, Megatron, but that wasn't your last judgment. My Star Warrior will face you again, but this time, he'll be stronger than before. This is your last chance at redemption, before I send you for all eternity into the Void."_ Megatron somehow knew that he heard that voice somewhere before, but he didn't know from where.

On the other side of the black hole, Megatron had escaped. He was both very hot, and in a lot of pain. He groaned before he tried to fly someplace. It was then and there that he saw a very familiar sight. _What, no way!_ thought Megatron, but what he saw wasn't an illusion. He saw the dead planet of Cybertron once again.

After landing on its surface, Megatron transformed and looked around. It was still as polluted as the last time that he remembered seeing it, but it looked as if any and all inhabitants have left a long time ago (there wasn't a single dead transformer on the whole planet.) He then walked to the long abandoned city of Kaon, seeing all the destroyed buildings of war. Since he had Scooby's memories in his processor, he began to feel some regret of what happened to the planet; he still hated the Autobots with a passion, but he was beginning to feel some regret of what he'd done.

Before he knew it, he was in Kaon, and looked around. "Now, where was that Space Bridge?" said Megatron as he placed a claw on his chin and rubbed it for a few seconds. He snapped his claws as he said "Oh, right" then began to walk in the general direction of where the Space Bridge was.

He found it, and saw the rusted and broken controls. "Lord Megatron, it's been so long since I've last seen you" a voice behind him said. "Nice to hear your voice again, Shockwave" said Megatron without turning. He heard some stumbling from behind him, and saw Shockwave, but he was missing his optic. "Shockwave, what happened?" he asked. Shockwave groped around blindly, until he felt Megatron's servo grab his arm, then the scientist said "Thank you, Lord Megatron. Thanks to that blasted Arcee and Cliffjumper, I'm blind in my optic. It's been impossible to do any experiments around here, and all of the other troops have left. I've been alone for stellar cycles." Megatron felt some pity for one of his most loyal officers, then said "Shockwave, is it possible for you to direct me to repair the Space Bridge?" "Yes it is, Lord Megatron, but why yourself? Why not one of the others, or even Starscream?" asked Shockwave. Megatron sighed; then said "It's part of a very long story."

_Author's note: Surprised that Megatron was living inside of Scooby's head? For you Scooby-lovers out there, only Scooby died in that one dimension (there are many other versions of him in other parallel universes.) He will appear again, with a yet-unborn character from my 'Dimensional Warp' series. And yes, despite being a Decepticon, Megatron still loves Scooby Snacks._


	5. Return of the Lost Leader

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Transformers, except for Berserk. I don't own Scooby-Doo either._

A deca-cycle has passed, and Megatron was able to fix the Space Bridge under Shockwave's directions. He turned it on, and the Space Bridge came to life. Holding Shockwave's arm, Megatron guided his most loyal scientist through the Space Bridge.

On the Nemesis, Starscream was happy that he'd been in charge of the Decepticons for nearly two years, and without Megatron or that traitor Soundwave. He was sitting on Megatron's throne when a portal opened up to his left. Starscream looked at it in confusion, then snarled "Ok, whose idea was it to have a Space Bridge open up here?" "That would be my idea" growled Megaton as he led the blind Shockwave onto the Nemesis. Starscream trembled, then said "L-lord M-megatron, I didn't expect you back at all! I thought that you were dead!" "I was, but it's a long story" said Megatron.

Starscream trembled, then said "S-so…I…er, um…uh, I've been keeping your throne warm for you" as he got off of Megatron's throne. Megatron continued to stare at Starscream, and then said "That's very nice of you, but right now, I need you to get Knockout here instead of making excuses for 'maintaining order of the Decepticons' while I was gone." Starscream then commed Knockout to the throne room, then stared at Shockwave. The blind mech was heavily damaged, and his optic was burned away. He then looked at Megatron, and he noticed something around his neck. "Uh, Lord Megatron, what is that around your neck?" asked Starscream as he pointed to the collar on Megatron. Megatron reached up with a servo, and his optics widened as he realized that he'd left on his Scooby-Doo collar. "Uh, that's none of your business" said Megatron quickly. "What is?" asked Shockwave. "Nothing" said Megatron quickly. Starscream suddenly had a ton of questions to ask Megatron.

"Ok, so what was it that you summoned me for?" snarled Knockout before he saw Megatron and Shockwave in the throne room. "Lord Megatron, you're back!" said Knockout in shock. "Did you expect me to die so easily?" said Megatron. It was then that Knockout noticed the collar around Megatron's neck, and said "So, since when did you start wearing bling? It looks good on you." "Uh, well, it's been a very long trip, and I've been to some very weird places…you actually think that it looks good on me?" asked Megatron. "Yeah, it does. It gives you style, and makes you look really cool for the femmes" said Knockout.

"Excuse me, but can we please get back to my optic? It's been stinging me ever since Arcee had blasted it to pieces" said an aggravated Shockwave. "Anyway, the reason that I'd wanted you here Knockout is so that you could repair Shockwave and give him a new optic" said Megatron. "Of course, Lord Megatron" said Knockout as he got a hold of Shockwave's arm and led him to the med bay. Megatron then looked at Starscream and said "Starscream, will you fill me in on what had happened since the beginning?"

"Well, at first, there was a lot of gas and dead star particles floating in space and pieces of molten rock clustered, creating Earth. After it cooled, the dinosaurs came, but they ate too much and they all starved to death when a gigantic asteroid hit the Earth…" began Starscream before Megatron cut him off and snarled "Not that far back! I mean everything since I died!"

"Oh" said Starscream, and then he said "Well, since you died, Unicron was defeated by Soundwave…" but he was cut off from Megatron as he shouted "WHAT!" "I said that Soundwave defeated Unicron" said Starscream. "How is that even possible?" asked Megatron. "I don't know, but he got upgraded to some sort of god-like power that enabled him to defeat Unicron. He later disappeared with his sparkmate Berserk" said Starscream. Megatron found all of this hard to swallow, then said "How, how could the two of them disappear? Transformers like that don't just disappear." "Well, rumor has it that they've disappeared to a parallel universe, but alas, we have no proof of where they actually went. We only know that they've disappeared" said Starscream. Megatron was silent for a moment, and then said "So, what else has happened since I died?"

"After both Soundwave and Berserk disappeared, we managed to recruit Dreadwing, while the Autobots got back Smokescreen. MECH has managed to capture Breakdown, and his spark has gone offline, but then came online a few months later, but a little bit…different, if you will. We also found a huge colony of Insecticons, but Airachnid has run off with them, and is currently controlling them. We tested the usage of Dark Energon on the Nemesis, but that backfired when the Nemesis became self-aware, and it was that human Jack that stopped the ship from taking over the world. We also have news that Arcee is with spark, and that the humans Miko and Jack are currently mates. Also, we have discovered several Iacon relics on this planet, but so far, the Autobots have one, and we have one" said Starscream. Megatron stopped in his tracks at the news that he heard. He looked at Starscream and said "Acree's pregnant?"

Starscream looked at Megatron in shock. Out of all the questions that he could have asked, he picked the one about the blue Autobot femme. "Yes, my lord. She is currently carrying Optimus' sparkling" said Starscream. Megatron thought for a moment, then said "And, you said that two Iacon relics were discovered?" "Yes, Lord Megatron. The Autobots have the Phase Shifter, and we have the Forge of Solus Prime. We have been unable to decipher the other coordinates since we don't have that traitor Soundwave" said Starscream. Megatron thought again for a moment, and then smiled evilly as he said "I just had an idea on how to get back at Prime for all what he did to us over the meta-cycles."

_Author's Note: I couldn't resist that line from Airplane: The Sequel with Johnny explaining everything since the dawn of time. Megatron will be wearing Scooby-Doo's collar for the rest of the series (he has taken Knockout's advice on it being his 'bling.') I will be posting a sequel to this story, and during it, I will be holding a contest for the name of Optimus's and Arcee's sparkling. I will be giving details on how he looks like from the womb, and I will select the best name for him (and, I will give credit to the one that named him.)_


End file.
